Star Wars: Abyss Squadron
by Night Trooper
Summary: "At the academy, there was a rumor of a three-man fighter squadron attacking a rogue Imperial Star Destroyer. It is said that they appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the ship before they could surrender or fire back." As Sabine told the story, everyone's' face turned white. The Ghost crew couldn't believe it. And now, they were had one in their custody. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Elite Hunter

**Chapter 1: Elite Hunter**

 _ **Emperor's Wrath Bellator-class Dreadnought**_

 _ **Orbiting Lothal**_

Among the Imperial Navy, the Emperor's Wrath was the only one of her kind. Being the largest ship in the Imperial Armada, the Emperor's Warth held upon thousands of fighters, bombers, and other vehicles. The only problem was, the ship was only crewed by less than two thousand men and women. However, what the ship loses in number, it makes up with experience.

This was due to the captain of the Emperor's Wrath, Grand Admiral Ryval Hardscale.

Hardscale was an older gentleman in his late 60's and a veteran of the Clone Wars. He was assigned to the Emperor's Wrath for being a brilliant tactician during the Clone Wars. He was also an old friend of both Moff Tarkin and Emperor Palpatine, all three had their own group with two other high-ranking officials. This group was known as the Dark Council, a group of high-ranking officials that plan new goals and projects for the Empire.

Due to this group, Hardscale found himself on the bridge of his ship, overlooking the backwater world of Lothal. Hardscale had just sent out a squadron of his elite pilots on a test flight with a prototype fighter.

The starfighter was designed to be cloaked assault starfighter, making it be the top fighter in dogfights. Due to it having a cloaking shield, Hardscale named his prototype fighter the TIE Phantom.

Hardscale watched as three of the fighters flew passed the bridge of the dreadnought towards the planet.

"Contact Abyss Squadron and tell them to patrol the Captial City," Hardscale said, to his comms officer.

"Right away, Admiral." The female ensign said, before tunning the comms channels to the right frequencies. "Abyss Leader, this is Emperor's Wrath. The Admiral wants you and your team to patrol the capital until further orders."

 _"Copy, H.Q."_ An older man's voice came through. _"We will patrol the city for a few hours and then land for a drink. Abyss Leader out."_

 _'Laike may be a great leader, but he can't follow orders for anything.'_ Hardscale thought as he slid back dark hair back.

* * *

 _ **Four Hours Later**_

 ** _Black Saber's Cantina, Captial City_**

Inside a local cantina, Black Saber's Cantina, a group of elite Imperial soldiers were sitting at a table in the back corner of the cantina. They were dressed in Imperial Special Forces armor.

The armor was similar to those of Imperial TIE pilots, with the exception of the chest piece. The chest piece was similar to those of a stormtrooper's, but still retaining the life support system from the pilots. Their helmet and right sleeve of their uniforms had blue markings and a blue Imperial emblem with the head of a Vornskr on it.

This was the uniform worn by infamous Imperial Abyss Squadron, a three-man squad. The squad was in middle of drinking, as one of the squad members was telling a story.

The man who was telling the story was around in his early 20's. His short brown hair was kept short and neat, ran his gloved hand through his hair. His name was Jaster Zuss, a lieutenant from the core world of Corellia.

Sitting next to Jaster was Captain Ailyn Siegax, a purple haired woman with a scar over her right eye. She only rolled her eyes at the story told by Jaster but kept a small smirk.

The last person in the group was the commander, Major Laike. Like Grand Admiral Hardscale, he too was a veteran of the Clone Wars. However, there was a slight difference, he was an ex-Clone ARC Trooper during multiple battles. Due to his acts in the war, the Emperor and Hardscale allow him to be in charge of the security detail for the Emperor's Wrath.

"Come on, Jaster. You can't believe that I would be into you taking down a pirate convoy of that size." Laike said as he took a sip from his Fox Beer.

"It's all true!" Jaster laughed, as he took a sip from his drink. "Son of a Sith harlot! That Alderaan Whiskey tastes like bantha dung."

"What do you expect from a backwater planet like this?" Ailyn asked, her smirk forming into a large smile. "Hey, Major. When are we post to return back to the ship?"

"After this drink," Laike answered, before slamming his drink down. "Okay, let's go." Laike then grabbed his helmet, as both he and the two others got up from their seats.

The three head out of the cantina and back to the Imperial hangar where their TIE Phantoms were being stored. As they were on their way, some random kid bumped into Ailyn.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Ailyn growled at the kid.

"Sorry, ma'am." The blue haired teen apologies, keeping his head down and continuing on.

However, he has soon stopped again, when Jaster put his hand on the teen's shoulder. The boy stopped in his spot and looked up at Jaster.

"Hand it over," Jaster said, with taking his hand off the boy's shoulder.

"What are you talk-" The boy was soon cut off by Jaster.

"The comms link and the credit chip." Jaster said, sticking his hand out."How did you-" Jaster cut off him again.

"How did you-" Jaster cut off him again.

"I lived on Corellia for most of my life. I know a few tricks here and there." Jaster gave a small smirk to the teen. "Now, the credit chip and comms link?"

The teen let out a sigh, before handing over the stolen items to Ailyn. Once they were handed over, Jaster let the boy go, who ran off towards the outskirts of the city.

"So, you were a thief when you were younger?" Ailyn asked Jaster.

"Yep, but that was long ago," Jaster answered, as they arrived at the hangar.

Laike showed his identification papers to the stormtrooper commander in charge of the hangar. The trooper accepted the ID and allow the squad to grab their fighters.

As Jaster was entering his TIE Phantom, the radio of his helmet started to blow up with noise.

 _"All units in the area, we have an unknown cargoship with stolen Imperial crates!"_ The voice over the radio shouted. _"You are to pursue and eliminate them."_

 _"Do we help them out, Major?"_ Ailyn asked over the comms.

 _"Affirmative,"_ Laike answered.

* * *

 **Okay, boys and girls, I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Abyss Squadron. If you haven't noticed they are kinda similar to Inferno Squad, except for having a badass dreadnought and TIE Phantoms. If you guys like to see other starships and/or prototype fighters tell me, either by PMing me or leaving it in the review section. Another thing if you have any ideas of OCs, leave it in same two areas. The same goes with ships as well. Until then, I'm out of here.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shot Down

**Chapter 2: Shot Down**

In the blue skies above Lothal, a dogfight raged. A highly modified VCX-1000 light freighter, known as the Ghost was battling the Abyss Squadron TIE Phantoms. The freighter was trying to outmanoeuvre the three large prototype fighters. However, the Phantoms were slightly more manoeuvrable than the freighter.

"Sabine, get those fighters off our backs." Hera, the twi'lek captain of the Ghost yelled from the cockpit.

"I'm trying the best that I can!" Sabine yelled back, as the female Mandalorian gunned for one of the Phantoms.

"Well, start trying a lot better!" Hera yelled as she made the Ghost nose dive towards the ground.

As the freighter dive, the three Phantoms followed pursuit. One of the three Phantoms then broke off their formation and started to fly away from the Ghost and two other Abyss Squadron members.

"Jaster, you breaking formation. Where are you heading?" Laike's voice came over the comms of Jaster's helmet.

"I'm going to try and flank the ship," Jaster replied back. "Just try to lead them towards these coordinates."

"Copy, kid."

Jaster then activated his cloak mode and flew north. This made both Laike and Ailyn fire on the ship and fly patterns to force the freighter to go towards ravine in the north. When the three fighters arrived there, Hera dived into the ravine with Abyss One and Abyss Two hot on her tail.

"Okay, bucketheads, where is your friend?" Hera asked as she flew through the ravine.

The Captain of the Ghost was dodging large spire in the ravine and flying through caves, trying to loose the two other fighters. However, Laike and Ailyn weren't giving up that easily on their target.

They pursued the Ghost, never losing it their sights. It was getting harder for the ship to shake them off, due to the terrain. It was even harder when Jaster deactivated his cloak shield and nosedived upon the ship,

"Where did you come from?!" Hera shouted in shock, as Jaster's Phantom opened fire upon the ship.

The volley of laser fire from all five barrels of the TIE Phantom pounded on the shields of the Ghost. The volley was so intense that it brought down the rebel ship's shields and remains of the volley damaged the engines of the ship.

"Sabine!" Hera screamed, upon feeling the ship shake violently.

"I'm on it!" Sabine yelled, aiming the Ghost's turret at Jaster's Phantom.

Two red blaster bullets exited the barrels of the turret, before slamming into the top wing of the Phantom.

The TIE started to spin out of control. Jaster tried to take control of the situation, but couldn't from spiralling towards the ground. However, he managed to pull up his fighter a few inches before crashing into the ground. The starfighter slid onto the ground for a bit, only stopping a few inches in front of the ravine's edge.

"Kriff me!" Jaster cursed, upon crashing into the ground. "This is just not my day."

Jaster look at Phantom's monitors and controls, seeing that nothing was working. The pilot let out a long sigh, before getting up from his seat. He then walked towards the back of Phantom, finding a metal footlocker. Jaster opened the footlocker, finding an A280 blaster rifle with a sling and a combat knife acting as a bayonet on the rifle's barrel.

Jaster picked up the rifle, before walking back to the pilot seat. At the pilot seat, he found a detonator switch, which he grabbed. The young pilot then walked out of the down Phantom and went north towards the capital. As he started his long walk back towards civilization and flipped open the detonator's safety glass the covered a small metal switch. Jaster flicked the switched, which caused the Phantom to exploded into a fireball.

This was the Phantom's safety protocol to avoid the cloaking technology from pirates and rebel cells.

Jaster ignored the explosion, throwing the detonator behind him as he walked on. As he walked, the pilot took off his helmet and clipped to the back of his belt. He then put the rifle's sling around his right shoulder, as he walked.

The Imperial pilot found him humming a familiar tune to himself, as he walked on for a few minutes. The tune was an old song that his mother sang to him when he was younger. The song was called Par Cyare Buir, a lullaby-like song that talked about Mandalorian warriors fighting the Jedi.

Jaster would only start to hum this song when he was alone or when he was shot down. It allowed him to follow his mother's roots, away from the prying eyes of the Empire.

He walked on for hours, singing Par Cyare Buir over and over until he stumbled upon a small village. Jaster already knew that the village was one of many re-settlement camps that the planet has. He also knew that it would be a good idea to keep his head down and away from the village if he wanted to live. However, something caught his eye, making him forget his more recent idea.

It was a VCX, the same VCX that shot him down. Now, Jaster wanted some payback on the crew of the ship and more importantly on the person that shot him down.

He unslung his blaster and crouched in the long grass. He then started to creep towards the ship and the camp, holding his aiming his rifle towards the ship.

As he got closer and closer towards the ship, he started to hear voices.

"Hey, Kanan, you ever saw those kinds of fighters before?" A younger male's voice asked.

"No," another male's voice replied. "How about you, Sabine? Any knowledge or facts behind those things?" The man or Kanan asked.

"Well, now you ask." A younger woman's voice began to speak, however, she was soon interrupted by another voice.

"Well, what do we have here?" A rough voice came behind Jaster.

The pilot turned his head to look behind himself and found a large, purple furred Lasat.

"Kriff." Jaster cursed before the Lasat picked up the pilot. Jaster was forced to drop his rifle, as the Lasat lifted him up.

"Guys, look what I've found! It's an Imperial pilot!" The Lasat shouted as he dragged Jaster towards the ship and its crew.

The Lasat then dropped Jaster onto the ground, in front of a mismatched crew of the light freighter.

"Must be the pilot from the prototype TIE Fighter." A teenage boy said, making Jaster roll his eyes.

"No Sith, kid!" Jaster cursed at the teenager. "What gave you that idea? The uniform or the random ass pilot wandering in the middle of nowhere."

"I already like this, buckethead." The Lasat chuckled.

"Yeah, keep laughing it up... Furball." Jaster replied to the Lasat.

"Now, you are dead." The Lasat said as he got his rifle out and ready to put a bolt in the pilot's head.

"Not yet, Zeb." The female Mandalorian said, making everyone look towards her.

"And why is that, Sabine?" This time, it was Kanana asking the questions.

Sabine ignored the question and walked towards Jaster, before kneeling front of him. She then pulled off her helmet, revealing her blue and orange dyed hair, tan Mandalorian skin, and her brown eyes.

"Mereel." Was the only thing said to the pilot.

"Vizsla!" Jaster growled at Sabine, launching forwards at the Mandalorian but was held back the Lasat's blaster pressed to his head.

* * *

 **Okay, some might be confused. Well, if you are lookup Jaster Mereel, he's one of my favourite characters from Legends, other beings Darth Bane and Boba Fett (Legends version). Also, if you want to listen the Mandalorian song Par Cyare Bluir, just look it up on Youtube. It is a fantastic song.**

 **Now, if you guys have OC ideas and ships, you can still give them to me. Either leave it in the review area or PM me. Also, you can feel free to PM me and ask me questions, a few people have already and I respond as quickly as I can.**

 **Also, next chapter will focus on another member of Abyss Squadron. However, I will not say who, but I will give a hint. Chapter 3 will be called Vode An. If you can name the person, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter's Author Notes section. Until then, I'm out.**


End file.
